


All Those Photos, Up on the Walls

by roguesarewe



Series: Company Drabbles (30 Years) [10]
Category: Holby City
Genre: 30 Years AU, F/M, Memories, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguesarewe/pseuds/roguesarewe
Summary: Henrik Hanssen's opinion on photographs has changed over the years.





	All Those Photos, Up on the Walls

Before he had met her, Henrik Hanssen had never been a man for photos. There were a couple of precious ones which he had kept for sentimental reasons, such as the photos of him and his mother at the lake house. Other than those he had though that it was menial to document events with photographs. Memories served him better. His opinion changed drastically when Roxanna MacMillan came into his life. Roxanna, loved taking photos. At any opportunity she had a camera in her hands, documenting every single moment. She had albums in her dorms, filled with pictures, each with a story behind them. 

It was a simple conversation that changed his mind completely. "Why do you photograph everything?" He asked whilst he sat on the desk chair in her room. Roxanna had just finished putting some of her most recent photographs away in albums. They were simple pictures, of her and the rest of the boys working and of some of the views that she had seen on a recent trip to Cambridge to see the Harvard campus. "I want to remember everything, just the way it was and the camera is the best way to do that." Her reasoning had been so simple and concise. It made so much sense to him. 

Now, everywhere you look, there are photos in their house and in Henrik's office. An old black and white photo of him and his mother is on the mantlepiece, alongside two baby photos of Louisa. The walls are covered in landscape shots, all taken by Roxanna's fair hand. Some of them are from Sweden, others from the States. There are also a couple which David and Felicity had sent from their time in Australia. On the staircase are their wedding photos, a series of well-choreographed shots taken by a professional. His personal favourite is the one in the gardens of the church under the archway. Their love had never been captured so well. On his desk in their private study is a photo of him and Roxanna in Sweden and one of the gang in the lab at Rigden. On her desk is a photo of the time they went to Disney World for Louisa's 10th birthday. 

The group of photos that he's most proud of are in the CEO's office. His favourite is the one of himself and Roxanna when they were on holiday in Marseille. Louisa had grabbed the camera and taken a candid of the two of them lounging on the beach. There are also three photos of Louisa. The first one was when she was merely hours old in his hands, a tired Roxanna fast asleep next to him on the bed. He had gotten a nurse to quickly take a picture otherwise his wife would had killed him. The second one was her in Sweden aged five. She had been playing in the snow with Astrid, who was ten at the time. Maja had quickly snapped the picture before being covered in snow by the girls. The last one was the one he loved the most. Louisa was dressed in full school uniform, standing with her headmistress and accepting the award for best in year. She was smiling at the camera whilst simultaneously shaking the headmistress' hand. He had never been so proud of her. 

A moment can last a matter of seconds, the camera will allow it to live on... forever.


End file.
